Red Car
by Olv1993
Summary: Johnny takes Oliver out one night, but it doesn't go to plan. Not sure if it is in the right categories Please let me know if they should be changed.


I had quite a strange dream where I was in a car with Johnny from the Majestics and I had a feeling I was probably his girlfriend. I know it makes me sound like a real fangirl but anyway I decided to write it into a fanfic and replaced me with Oliver. It start with Oliver's point of view and then goes into a general point of view.

* * *

We were driving in Johnny's red open-top convertible on a peaceful night. We were on a date and he wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"Please tell me where we're going!" I asked for the tenth time.  
"Not yet Oliver!" He smiled at me.

I noticed that as he turned to look at the road, he noticed something because he started to look annoyed and the car sped up. We parked a couple of metres from a tree, I think we were in a park or something because it was open spaced and there were only a few trees in the surrounding area. But then again it was hard to see in the dark, with only the moon and stars as sources of light. Johnny got out of the car and I think I heard him whisper.

"Don't move!"

He went around the back of the car and opened the boot. I heard him rummage around and I looked behind to see him pull out a baseball bat. He walked up my side of the car and I froze, scared of what he was going to do. When he's in a really bad mood he's unpredictable, I didn't realise that asking where we were going way annoying him that much! If I'd realised I would've stopped immediately, but now I thought it was too late. He passed me and walked up to the tree, he swung his bat. I didn't see what he was swinging at until it hit the grass. It looked like a tombstone and it was hanging on the tree before Johnny hit it like a pinata.

"DIE!" He screamed at it.

I felt every hit, it was so painful. I was so scared, he continued to shout at it. I didn't understand why he was doing this, I was afraid he'd turn on me. He continued to batter the stone, the atmosphere was chilly and spooky even though it was a hot night. I hated seeing Johnny so possessed. I could see Robert walking by with Enrique saying.

"It's not your fault! He's not angry at you!"

I blinked, why was I imagining them? Enrique smiled and waved at me.

"Hey, you look like you've seen a couple of ghosts. You're as white as a sheet!" He looked at me concerned.

My eyes rolled back, I was so frightened, I blacked out.

* * *

Johnny finished beating the stone and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He smiled at his handiwork and almost forgot why he was here. He looked behind him and saw Oliver with his eyes closed and head tilted back in the car. He gasped and ran over to him, flinging the bat into the back seat.

"Oliver! What's wrong?"

He checked his pulse, knowing that Oliver wouldn't be sleeping because he couldn't sleep with noise. He was still breathing, but barely. Johnny panicked slightly and rushed to the other side of the car. He hopped in, put on his seat belt and drove to the hospital.

When he got there and parked. He lifted Oliver's unconscious body out of the car and took him inside. Half an hour later Johnny was sitting waiting impatiently on the other side of the curtain. A doctor was examining Oliver at the present moment. Johnny sighed and then the doctor poked his head outside the curtain.

"Your this child's friend right?" He asked.  
"Yeah. How is he? Can I see him?" Johnny felt afraid to ask in reality and didn't bother correcting the doctor by saying he was actually Oliver's boyfriend.  
"He will recover, he needs to rest here tonight. He fainted because he hasn't got enough iron in his blood, he's suffering from anemia and he'll have to take some iron supplements. You may see him now, but he's sleeping."

Johnny entered the curtain as the doctor left. He saw Oliver lay there sleeping soundly and approached him, he gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered.

Oliver appeared to smile as if he knew.

"If only I heard you say you didn't feel well, I would've taken you home straight away! I'm so sorry! I should've been looking after you, I don't know why I felt possessed no to!"

He sighed, he'd have to make some phone calls to let the others know that he and Oliver were staying the night at the hospital. Johnny daren't leave him, not now, he loved him so much. He sat on the chair and crossed his arms on the bed, he laid his head on his arms and went to sleep. Those phone calls would have to wait because Johnny refused to leave Oliver's side, he ended up sleeping at Oliver's bedside all night.

* * *

It went pretty much like the story except for what happened after Oliver blacked out because thats when I woke up and felt a little shocked by Johnny's weird unexplainable behaviour. Review to let me know what you think please!


End file.
